My Little Angel
by Sherlock Rivas
Summary: -before second part of season 9- A human can't be an angel, because the grace could make them explode... Dean/Castiel


Note: This English version is possible thanks to my great editor! Nathália Silva. Without her help, I'm a mess putting in order the sentences. If you like the fic, please comment! so now, this fanfiction for you.

**Chapter 1**

Cas had his grace back, well, not technically HIS grace, he had to improvise and borrow another angel's grace to save himself and scape from the other angels who kidnapped him. But now there wasn't time to think about what he had to do, Sam can't control his body because he was possessed and "turn off" by Gadreel, and this last one killed Kevin too. Dean would be in parts and suffering, desperately looking the way to save his brother. He had to get to Dean fast, he had to do everything to give him peace and make him feel better, because he still had the feeling that the Winchester brothers were his responsibility, and by the "more profound bond" that he shared with Dean. His time being human revealed later that it was actually love.

It was not easy to capture Gadreel, but they did. What they couldn't do, was to make him speak or leave Sam's body. Dean couldn't touch him, because it was the body of Sam and Cas couldn't partly because of it and partly because it was an angel, and he couldn't afford hurting an angel again anymore. So they had to resort to other means. It was fortunate that Dean thought the King of Hell would be useful, because he could actually help now. Not out of the goodness of his heart, obviously, he would want something in return and they were aware of that, but it was at least a little more manageable now, since he had "humanized" a little when Sam tried to heal him.

Although, Gadreel was still an angel. Therefore, it was hard. Very hard. By accessing the angel's operative system Crowley had by now spent several hours trying to take the angel out of Sam or affect him enough by torture that eventually he would explain the ex- King of Hell how to eject himself out of Sam. So the "Moose" could finally come back and take control of his body, the boy was quite able to do it, after all he had had a battle with Lucifer himself and won.

They couldn't stay there with Crowley torturing Gadreel in Sam's body, plus they had to seek information elsewhere, to advance. The bunker had certainly a lot of information, but apparently this was an unprecedented event. Because Cas was an angel again now he could "feel" what was in each report, and knew that the only way to achieve something they had was perhaps looking at the "angel's tablet".

Ah, but they had no prophet…and there were no signs of a new activated prophet on the line as well. Luckily, the scribe of God was on earth, and he could be found. They could also find the true grace of Cas, which would be much better than the one he had borrowed.

They sought for news then, to figure out where they could find the angels so they could obviously take the other direction. Since Metatron was being hunted by the angels, he undoubtedly would be found miles away from any piece of his angelical brothers. A small town two hours away from Kansas had no presages of angels, so they decided to start there. Cas felt they had no time, so he decided to "teleport" with Dean to the town.

Clearly there were no news about angels in the town, simply because there was no one to report. There were no people on the streets, well, at least not alive people, instead a pile of exploited corpses were seen, surely angel's vessels not strong enough to contain their grace. The forthcoming wasn't to hard to imagine. Those angels who had endured appeared and among them, Metatron. Apparently the scribe of God had gained some supporters.

Although, Cas already knew that, because had if not been for the angel he believes had conspired with Metatron and was still in contact with him, Castiel would never have escaped alive from the place he had been kidnapped.

Back to back, Dean was shooting at the angels legs (Crowley had gave him the idea of making bullets by melting the heavenly swords and using them as ammunition) while Cas made them jump away. The idea was to slow them down, so they could reach Metatron, in no way death in their minds, although Cas could not prevent some of the angels death.

Metatron did not escape, he waited until they came to where he was. And though he had said he was not an archangel, it was shown that he was in fact one, because somehow he managed to make Cas fall asleep suddenly.

"Just you and me now, Dean."

"Oh, please Metatron, don't tell me you are going to invite me for a few beers and a movie? What the hell do you want? What did you do to Cas?"

"Calm down, relax, your boyfriend is just sleeping, I call it an "angelic nap", I can only make him do this because the grace he possess can support him. Obviously, I have his true grace.

"Listen to me, you son of a bitch! You're gonna tell me how the hell do I eject Gadreel out of my brother, or God help me you'll you pay, I swear-"

Metatron moved his had silencing Dean, the older hunter was about to attack when the angel spoke:

"No, I don't need to hear it. Gadreel is exactly where I want him to be and you can't make me do or pay for anything, you're nothing but a stupid human, I can kill you as well as I like."

This time Metatron raised his hand smiling deviously at Dean has he made the human remain petrified. He took one of the wounded angel and lifted him from the soil.

-"Are you aware of the fact that corrupted human souls become demons in Hell, am I right? But, I bet you had no idea that a human soul could never be transformed into an angel, because God made it that way, we are completely different races. Angels do not possess souls, only grace, human have souls as an energy source contrary to the power that the grace gives to us angels." Metatron sighed, grinning and narrowing his eyes in mock at the human in front of him.

-"So, I'm sure you are able to imagine what happens to a human who takes the grace of an angel?" He slapped his hands together and laughed a bit continuing his monologue "Oh, it's an explosion worth of admiration! See this way the human could never be brought back to life again because the destructive reaction is as explosive as perhaps an atomic bomb." Dean's eyes were suddenly huge and filled with fear as the 'archangel' approached him, Metatron took an angel's blade and easily cut the angel's throat putting the angel in front of Dean. He made the angel's grace to leave the current body and pass it out completely to Dean, not bothering to heal the previous vessel Metatron simply throw the body away ignoring the fact he had just killed another human being.

Dean began to glow intermittently, which was the exit sign for Metatron, and when he disappeared, Cas began to awaken. He squeezed his chest when he saw Dean floating in the air, completely glowing.

-"Cas, run, get out of here now." Dean begged.

-"No, Dean, I'm not going to leave you." Castiel affirmed.

-"Cas this is not a question, go now. And take care of my little brother, okay?"

Cas disappeared , because the look that Dean had given him was enough to know that if he stayed, he would never be forgiven. Even several kilometers from there, he still was able to see the glow that came through.


End file.
